The One Where Tony Gets Jealous
by AnotherPerson5
Summary: Pepper/OMC, Anthony Stark, James Rhodes
1. Chapter 1

At first he doesn't even notice.

It starts as a random comment about how she hired someone new to take over hiring for the new intelligence wing. And when the hiring is over she tells him that she s promoted the new guy to shift manager and general assistant which is like a glorified gopher with ten times the stress and twice as many bosses so why should Tony really care about something trivial like that? Especially when he s bogged down with Stark Industries, Iron Man, and a dozen other side projects and problems. He s too busy to realize that of the many bosses a general assistant has, Pepper is one of them, and not just one of them but the one who promoted him and opened up doors professionally.

The first time Tony sees him is when he surfaces from maintenance work on the suit. On his way to the kitchen he spots her at the front door, talking to someone in their earlier twenties, shirt wrinkled and looking beyond tired.

"Thank you so much for bringing these over, all the couriers are dead to the world at this hour."

"As should you, but I knew you wouldn't sleep until this was done so I didn't either."

She giggles, actually giggles and the preposterousness of it is what draws Tony's gaze to the young man. Gray eyes, dark hair and slumped against the frame of the door so that he looks a foot or two smaller. They say goodbyes and maybe there is a tiny bit of_ something_ lingering in her eyes but as soon as Tony notices it it's gone and she's pushing the folder into his hands all about work work work again.

Then all of a sudden he keeps hearing the same name.

"Davis helped the last buyer s presentation so we don t need to hire another intern."

"Davis's brother is one of the skaters and got these ice tickets so please arrive on time."

"I looked over these with Davis and we're getting a second opinion this afternoon. I'll drop them off after."

"Here is the new employee confidentiality agreement, if I'm not in the office just leave it with Davis."

"I'm headed to lunch with Davis, call me if the journalist from Times gets here earlier."

"Remember the conference is at 2:30, Davis included a list of all the workshops you signed off on speaking at. Try to make it to at least half of them."

But then again when Pepper finds someone reliable she uses them to their full extent which means he hears about them for a while until she promotes them and then he hears about someone else. It s a pattern and certainly not any sort of warning for when he comes home from a day of fighting the latest menace to a very dolled up Pepper Potts in a knock-down-drag-out gorgeous black dress.

"Hot patootie bless my soul, what are we doing tonight?"

"_We_ are not doing anything."

He follows his assistant to the table where she's taking a necklace from her purse, "Let me."

"Thank you."

He unknots it, wishing he smelt less like blood and oil and more like whatever she is wearing which is a bad horrible thought that he doesn t even try to resist. Especially when she turns around and her hair is playing peek a boo with shoulders bare but for a thin strap holding the dress up.

"And uh, where was it you said you were going?"

"If you must know-"

"I must."

"Davis is taking me to dinner. It's our six month anniversary."

"Who?"

"Davis. The new head of HR and secretarial staff. My boyfriend." she adds

"Boyfriend? Since when?"

The doorbell rings.

She sends him a warning look,"Tony."

But he's already unlocking it to reveal a grinning man with a small thin package and a single purple flower. Tony's mind instantly flashes back to that night months ago and he's struck silent, only able to stare as Pepper edges in front of him to take the flower and squeeze Davis's hand. He regains himself enough to put a hand on the frame, effectively parting the two.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced. Anthony Stark."

"Of course, it's a honor, Mr, Stark. How you doin'?"

"I'm doing great Joey Tribiani and yourself?"

Davis shakes his hand, oblivious, "Actually it's Davis. Davis Steinbeck. I'm here to-" he looks at Pepper who is too busy drilling holes into Tony's head with her eyes.

"I'm sorry how old are you again?"

"Uhm twenty-four sir."

"Excuse me." he shuts the door before Davis can respond, "Tell me you're not serious."

"What is wrong with you! You don't just slam doors in people's face."

"He's an infant!" Tony crows, "Practically a fetus."

"Good night."

She sends him one last glare and opens the door, apologizing to her boyfriend while her boss watches them leave arm in arm.

"Don't forget his booster seat!"

Tony waits for James to pick up the phone while upgrading his Mustang and reading the projection in front of him. As CEO he has access to all employee records and as Anthony Stark aka Iron Man he has access to everything else. State college graduate, rumors of a bright literary career with one critic's award winning short story and a column inching towards syndication. Took algebra twice in high school, never played sports a day in his life, registered as 'Independent'.

"James Rhodes."

"Rhodey listen up, I need the goods on a Davis Steinbeck."

"Pepper's Davis?"

He sits up, flicking the projection aside, "Since when is he hers? Since when does she... have?"

James laughs, "Look I checked him out months ago-"

"Has everyone known about this except me?"

"-he s a good guy."

"Yeah I'm sure Charles Manson's girlfriend said the same thing."

James doesn't take the bait like usual, "As your friend I'm advising you to drop it."

"You should have seen the dress she was wearing the other night." Tony barrels on, "That s how girls get a reputation-"

"And you would know.

"-and I should know." he sits up chin in hand, "Maybe it's time Potts and I had the old birds and bees talk."

James snorts, "More like the birds and bees having the Pepper talk."

"..."

"Bye Tony."

The millionaire sighs, "Guess its up to me and you Jarvis."

_"May I pre-empt your orders by saying 'Oh no'."_


	2. Chapter 2

"This is fun see, I'm having a good time I don't know about you."

"This is immature is what it is."

"Immature?" he takes off his sunglasses, "How is this immature, I am embracing this new man in your life and creating an environment-what why are you looking at me like that?"

She shrugs flippantly, "Nothing if you want to play these little games instead of admitting-"

"Admit what? There's nothing to admit," he takes a drink off a passing platter, winking at the waitress and turning back to Pepper, "Unless there's something you want to admit."

She snags a flute of champagne as well, "Nope, nothing at all."

"Because if there is you should probably do it before-Joey! Man of the hour how you doing there skip?"

Pepper's fingers tighten around the glass as the two men in her life shake hands, Davis politely explaining for the third time this night that his name isn't Joey. Tony nods, pretending to listen all too aware of the look Pepper is sending him

"You really went over the top, Mr. Stark."

"Please, call me 'sir'."

Pepper cuts in before Davis can speak, "He's kidding, honey, he's kidding."

"Right, that's funny," he laughs as if to prove it, "Well my brothers stopped by to wish me happy birthday I better say hi."

He holds out his hand for Pepper to take and Tony sends her a smirk while she walks away, "Talk to you later, honey."

Rolling his eyes in annoyance once they've slipped back into the crowd. He's zeroed in on one of the waitresses and strolling over to make his move when he's seized by the arm and pulled aside.

"What are you doing?"

"Rhodey, been working out, nice upper body strength. "

"A few days ago you wanted to throw this kid over the golden gate bridge now you're throwing him a birthday party. What's the catch?"

"There is no catch, does nobody think I'm capable of being the bigger man?" James just stares, "All Pepper knows about him is that he's got Stamos hair and a sensitive soul, I'm simply giving her a chance to see him for who he really is."

"What if who he is is a great guy whose madly in love with my friend and your…"

"My what?"

James shrugs, looking to the side and drawing Tony's gaze with it. Davis is surrounded by two other mousey haired men in rumpled pants suits with Pepper at his side, her hair drawn up to reveal starlight blue earrings that match her dress. She looks like a Monet surrounded by finger paintings and Tony's thoughts come to an immediate halt. It reminds him of when he stepped onto American soil after crash landing in the desert, the sea and landscape spread out before him.

"Why is it always the smart ones who are such idiots."

"Yeah…"

"A real man would go over there and tell her, that's all I'm saying."

Pepper laughs and Tony finds himself taking a step forward before reeling around, "Did you just call me an idiot?"

Someone steps up to the podium announcing the great surprise of Davis's old college roommates being flown in. Just as Tony suspected they're a raucous bunch. During his background check he'd came upon a social group that had rung a very loud insistent bell. As it were it was less a social group and more of a social gang that had snagged headlines with their exploits.

Within minutes the group is trolling the banquet hall, retelling old stories with an arm hooked around the neck of a suddenly very anxious Davis. He looks ten shades past relieved when someone calls for a speech, his smile genuine as he takes the microphone, his old gang making a line right in front of him to his obvious disdain.

"Well first I'd like to think Mr. Anthony Stark for arranging all this." the room applauds, "It's been an interesting year and if it weren't for his company giving me a chance I'd probably still be living off my column and residuals from the book."

"Short story." Tony mutters

"And I'd also like to thank someone very special to me. She's smart, driven, funny, sweet and a million other adjectives that I'll bore you with some other time. If I even know her let alone am still with her ten years from now I'll consider myself the luckiest man on the face of the planet. So even though this is supposed to be my day I'd like everyone to raise their glass to Virginia Potts, the reason behind my happiness and current success and the loveliest woman you'll ever meet."

There's a scattering of "aww"'s and applause as Pepper takes to the stage, kissing his cheek and whispering something in his ear. He continues on to thank his family and friends but Tony doesn't hear it, taking out his cell phone and ordering for security to escort out the front row. James follows his friend who is racing to get to them already

"What's going on?"

"We've got to get those guys out of here as of five seconds ago, Rhodey, I'm serious."

"What did you do?"

"_I _did nothing. If Mr. Perfect hadn't rebelled in college there would have been nothing for me to find. I'll explain it to you later, but for now-"

But it was too late, security was still jogging from the back and the men were already on stage, prying the microphone from Davis's hand and announcing they had a little speech of their own.

"We had high hopes for our Davis," one of them booms

"Guys don't do this."

"You always loved magic, Devil, well here's one last trick." metal begins to envelope their bodies, "We're gonna make Iron Man disappear."

"Raiders! What the hell were you thinking!"

"I thought they were just a fanatic group I didn't know they recreated the actual suits."

"Here you go." Tony nods a thank you to Happy who runs of head bent as the men continue to terrorize the crowd, fire blasting from their arms and scorching most everything in sight. As soon as his helmet closes Tony races towards them, James as War Machine heading in the opposite direction to attack the rest. While wrestling one to the ground he growls into the communication device

"Did you even read Steinbeck's short story?"

"Yeah right after I sold my company and planned their wedding." He heaves a Raider off of him and blasts him with a surge of energy

"If you had you'd know that it's about a guy who goes undercover as a villain enthusiast and takes them down from the inside out."

"There was nothing about him in official reports."

"Because it was an anonymous tip. Anyone whose read the book knows he wasn't really in the gang."

Tony douses a flaming waiter and tosses him to James who pushes them towards the exit, "Well excuse me for not expanding my literary horizon enough to read about a guy who spent his time with people that wanted me dead."

They find themselves mask to mask, James prodding his chest with an armored finger, "This never would have happened if you told Pepper how you felt."

"DIE IRON MAN."

Tony holds up a hand and walks away from the blathering henchmen, James at his side, "Me and Pepper are strictly platonic."

"Strictly platonic?"

"Yes."

The villain pauses shocked then races after them

"If she ever looked at me the way she looks at you there'd be a ring on her finger right now."

"I _said: DIE IRON MAN."_

"Really?"

"Yes and she's got the same problem as you. You don't honestly think she loves Steinbeck. That's what your guys' problem is you-"

"HEY!"

Tony finally turns throwing up his hands, "Can you not see we're talking? Jesus."

The raider looks stunned, "Uh, sorry?"

Tony pats his shoulder, "Ditto."

"Wha-?"

Tony and James raise off the ground as the planted explosive goes off, smoke crowding around them as they come back down.

"Anyways you were saying?"

James clicks his mask back, "You're both afraid of being rejected by the one person you're in love with."

The contemplative silence is broken by a scour of reporters as the two men realize the banquet hall is empty but for its scorched decorations and steaming piles of metal.

Tony's mask hisses back as well, "Where'd everybody go?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** A blanket thank you for all the comments, I really appreciate them. Enjoy the final chapter.

* * *

1.

Davis and Pepper are in a heated argument outside the building when Tony comes out. Davis growls something to her and strides over to Tony, shoving him backwards

"What is your problem with me Stark? Huh? I just found out who told the Raiders I'd be here tonight. If you have something to say then say it."

"There are a lot of things I'd like to say to you, none of which are age appropriate so if you'll excuse me."

Davis blocks his path, "It's not the age thing is it? No, this is about something else." Unwillingly Tony's eyes travel over the other man's shoulder to Pepper who has been held up by the press and struggling to get past him. Davis follows his eye line, teeth clenching, "I let your little remarks slide-"

Tony laughs, shaking his head, "_Let _them slide?"

"Yeah and I only did it because I care about Pepper and because I know at the end of the day she may leave with you but she always come back to me. But not tonight you've gone too far."

"Okay let's get real Davis, I just nuked a bunch of guys with missiles coming out of their arms, so if you know what's good for you? you'd take a step back, have a juice box and calm down."

"It's on tin can."

"First off it's Iron. Man. second-"

Davis punches him. Tony's head twists to the side wishing he'd left the helmet on and halting the next blow with an armored hand, forcing Davis's arm backwards, ready to send him sailing safely into the bushes when Davis raises his other fist and grazes an exposed wire

_Power punch engaged._

Tony's eyes widen, "Don't do that! Jarvis! Don't engage, misfire!"

But the communication device picks up his orders too late and Tony just manages to push Davis away from him, tossing him further than intended so he skids to a halt right before Pepper's feet.

Tony coughs, "Funny story-"

2.

He's repairing the surface damage to the suit when she walks into the workshop, remaining at the door while she speaks.

"You're unbelievable."

"That's what they say," he motions a bot over

"What you did was stupid, irresponsible, and in complete disregard for another person's safety."

"If you're here to lecture me I got the full treatment from Rhodey."

"What were you thinking?" he waits, "Nothing, that's what. I am in awe over how little self restraint you possess. Getting into a fight with Davis while still in your armor? It's the height of-"

"Wait a second." he looks up from the suit, "You're mad at me for getting in a fight with Davis?"

"Of course, what else would I be talking about?"

"Oh, I don't know, the fact that I invited mini villains to a birthday party."

She waves the comment away, "I already talked to James and yes that was stupid, but I understand why you did that."

"You do?"

She looks at him like he's insane, "Yes. Granted it would have been easier if you just told me you thought my boyfriend used to be a criminal but I know you wouldn't want to tell me something like that and in a weird Stark way you were looking out for me." she takes a step backward, the bots parting as he walks toward her, "What are you doing?"

"Well I _was_ going to kiss you, at least that was the outline I didn't really have a plan hence the spontaneity of it."

She places a hand on his chest, keeping him back, "You are not kissing me, I am furious with you right now."

"Look we can review the vid card from my chest plate which will show it was an accident or you can trust me when I say that I would never intentionally hurt someone you cared about."

She sighs, looking away and back, "I do trust you, Tony, I do but you've been acting so crazy lately more crazy than usual and I-"

He kisses her, pulling away quickly, "Sorry I had to get that out of the way. You were saying I'm crazy."

"Yes," she breathes eyes glazed with a faraway look though the frown remains, "You are. And-and-"

"Impulsive."

"Yes."

"Narcissistic, sarcastic and utterly in love with you hence the crazy."

"Yes you're all those things." her mind finally appears to catch up with his words, "What was that last part again?"

He grins, "I'm in love with you Potts and I realized tonight that if you want to date Davis or Chandler or Joey I'll deal with it because I'd rather be crazy with you around then not have you around at all." he cradles her face in his hands, "You're my Monet."

"…I think you better kiss me."

He smiles and does.


End file.
